


across every universe

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Non-Binary Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Seven days of AUs for #daisugaweek2019.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 30





	1. day one: journey

Over the edge of his book, Daichi observes Koushi reading over the pamphlet Professor Takeda had given them the week before. It details each of the three Pokemon he has available right now. Tomorrow morning, he and Koushi will meet up with Asahi on the way to Professor Takeda’s lab, they’ll each pick a brand new partner, and then they’ll set out on a journey across the region.

Just now, though, Koushi’s mouth is all scrunched up on one side. They look unhappy, and Daichi doesn’t know how to fix it except to make tomorrow come faster, and he can’t speed up time, so there’s really nothing he can do. 

“I can’t choose!” they exclaim suddenly, loudly, making Daichi jump and look up from the encyclopedia he’d been flipping through. “I can’t do it, Daichi! Why can’t Asahi just pick the one he wants?”

“You’ve met Asahi, right?” Daichi says dryly. “He won’t choose anything that he thinks will make you unhappy.”

“Ugh!” Koushi tosses the pamphlet they’d been holding on to the floor. They flop gracelessly into their bed and shove their face into the pillow. “He needs to take a leaf out of your book.” They lift their head. “Ha. Leaf. Because you’re picking the grass type.”

“Turtwig is clearly the most rounded of the three choices,” Daichi says for the hundredth time. He stands and stretches, leaning over to touch his toes, before he sits on the edge of Koushi’s bed. “But Fennekin and Popplio are both great, too. You just have to pick the one you think you’ll get along with best.”

“I’ll get along with either of them!” Koushi moans. 

“Pick the one you think is strongest, then.”

“They’re both strong!”

“Try to figure out what Asahi would want and pick the opposite.”

“Do you have any idea who Asahi would want?”

“...no.”

“Then I don’t think that’s going to work.”

“What if you pick the one you think is cutest?”

“They’re both cute in entirely different ways!” They roll over, their face to the ceiling, and moan loudly again. “Daichi, you’re not being helpful at all!”

“I’m sorry.” He reaches for their hand and takes it before remembering to be embarrassed, and by that point it’s too late. He presses on. “The most important thing is that we’ll be going on our journey together, right? You, me, Asahi, together like we’ve always been.”

Koushi sighs and looks over at Daichi. Their mouth is less scrunchy, but their eyebrows are furrowed. “You’re right. That’s what’s important. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Daichi shrugs. “I think I’ll probably have to get used to it when it’s just the three of us on the road, huh.”

“You think Asahi’s gonna be okay?” Koushi asks, a tone of worry entering their voice.

Daichi nods decisively. “He’ll have you.”

Suga’s face burns a bright red. “He’ll have you, too, dummy.”

“He’ll have us, then. And we’ll have him. And our Pokemon, obviously.” A grin spreads across his face. “Just as soon as you pick one.”

“Daichiiiiiii!”


	2. day two: wish

“Witch!” Daichi calls, knocking on the door. “Sugawara!”

The long journey from home has left him tired, his bones and muscles aching, but it’s going to be worth it. The witch answers the door, their silver hair falling just across their forehead, wrapped in a colorful blanket and holding a mug of tea. “Who told you a witch lives here?” they ask, their eyes sparkling.

“Everyone knows,” says Daichi. “I’ve traveled all day to find you. I have a wish I need granted.”

Sugawara sighs. “Why don’t you come inside and we can discuss this like civilized people.”

Daichi nods tersely and follows Sugawara through the doorframe of their house and into the kitchen. Sugawara settles on a stool, sipping their tea; Daichi sits opposite them, his arms crossed.

The witch leers at him, a smirk painted across their lips. “Assuming I’m a witch, what makes you think I’m the sort of witch who would want to grant your wish, anyway?”

Daichi stares back unblinkingly, feeling the nerves in the pit of his stomach but refusing to let them show on his face. “I’ve heard about you, Sugawara,” he says, his voice braver than he feels. “I know what you’ve done for others.”

“Oh ho, what I’ve done for others?” Sugawara says. “What others?”

“A friend,” Daichi says tightly. Sugawara pretends not to be what they are, but he won’t give Kuroo’s name away, just in case. “You helped a friend of mine. He sought love, and you gave it to him.”

“I gave no one love,” Sugawara says, a small frown appearing on their face. “This friend of yours—talk, dark, and handsome?”

“If you call a persistent bedhead handsome,” Daichi admits.

“I didn’t give that boy love,” Sugawara repeats. “I gave him self-confidence, and that’s not the same as magic.”

“It’s a kind of magic,” Daichi insists. “And you’ll be happy to know he has three partners, now, who all love him very much. So I’d say your magic worked quite well.”

“Let’s say I’m a witch, then,” Sugawara concedes. Daichi marks it off as a point in his book. “What is it you want from me?”

Daichi swallows. “Why do you suppose I traveled all this way?”

Sugawara laughs. “I told you, all I gave him was confidence.”

“And I’m not looking for what you claim to have given him. My self-confidence is fine.”

“Then what do you seek?”

Daichi blinks, and inhales deeply. “Love,” he admits on the exhale.

“Hmm.” Sugawara hops off the stool they’d been occupying and comes closer to Daichi. It should make him nervous, but it doesn’t. Strangely, he feels pretty calm. “I think I can help you. But I’ll need something in return.”

Daichi considers this. Making a deal with a witch could be terrible. But the alternative...to have to go home and never know if Sugawara could help…

“Name your price,” Daichi says.

“It’s a low one,” Sugawara assures him. They come closer still, and their hands are close enough to reach out and grab, if Daichi wanted. “I need your name.”

Daichi growls, low in his throat. “I won’t give it to you, Sugawara.”

“It’s Koushi, actually,” Sugawara says, and their voice is softer than before. “Although no one’s used that name in a very long time.”

“Koushi,” Daichi breathes, and Koushi stands up a little straighter, smiles a little wider. 

“It sounds a little rusty, I suppose,” Koushi says. “But I can’t ask for yours without giving you mine.”

Daichi thinks and thinks and thinks and the more he thinks, the less scared he is. Koushi will help, he knows. Koushi can help.

“Daichi,” he says, finally. “Sawamura Daichi.”

Koushi’s brilliant eyes shine still brighter. “Daichi,” they repeat, and Daichi’s heart pounds. “I can help, Daichi.”

“How?” Daichi asks.

Koushi lifts a hand and traces the line of Daichi’s jaw. “Kiss me, Daichi.”

And Daichi realizes very suddenly, realizes that the only love Koushi can give is their own, that they might be a witch or they might not be but it suddenly feels irrelevant, and Daichi closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Koushi’s. 

His wish is granted.


	3. day three: music

Sawamura Daichi: you want some wine?

Sugawara Koushi: ...what does this mean daichi

Sawamura Daichi: with the cheese, suga

Sawamura Daichi: you sent me the cheesiest playlist of all time

Sugawara Koushi: ah! i’m sure i don’t know what you’re accusing me of

Sugawara Koushi: i sent you a totally normal list of songs i listen to all the time

Sugawara Koushi: and everyone one of them makes me think of you <333

Sawamura Daichi: “i want to know what love is” ?

Sawamura Daichi: “chasing cars” ?

Sawamura Daichi:  _ you fucking rickrolled me suga _

Sugawara Koushi: ahahahaha

Sugawara Koushi: i’d say i’m sorry but i’m not

Sugawara Koushi: anyway you loved it

Sawamura Daichi: just understand

Sawamura Daichi: i will have my revenge

Sugawara Koushi: for the cheese or the rickroll?

Sawamura Daichi: both

Sawamura Daichi: ...for the record though, i, uh

Sawamura Daichi: i do have a playlist of songs that make me think about you

Sawamura Daichi: and rick astley’s hands have never touched it

Sugawara Koushi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAICHI

Sugawara Koushi: DAI YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT

Sugawara Koushi: I’M BLUSHING DAICHI YOU’VE KILLED ME

Sugawara Koushi: share it right now

Sawamura Daichi: [link]

Sugawara Koushi: daichi…

Sugawara Koushi: this is genuinely so sweet

Sugawara Koushi: omg you put bloom on here you big sap

Sugawara Koushi: hey. this playlist is wonderful and i’m keeping it. i love you very much.

Sugawara Koushi: i love you so much i’m even sorry for rickrolling you

Sawamura Daichi: i love you too

Sawamura Daichi: ...no you’re not

Sugawara Koushi: ...no i’m not


	4. day four: pets/flowers

“Kenta!” Daichi calls, Kenta’s leash hanging uselessly from his hands. “Kenta, where are you?”

Kenta had decided that today, of all days, would be a great day to vault the fence at the dog park. Daichi’s still in his pajama bottoms and is wearing his rattiest t-shirt, and he’s now trolling the streets calling his stupid dog’s name, looking like an absolute idiot. Daichi sighs and calls again, “Kenta!”

Suddenly, he sees a flash of pit bull run across the street ahead of him. Daichi thanks the gods for the first time that he lives in a sleepy town with very little traffic and bolts after Kenta, screaming his name. The dog does stop for a moment, turns to wag his tail, smiles his adorably absent smile, and runs off again.

“KENTA! GET BACK HERE!”

Daichi hightails it after him, and sees what’s about to happen far too late. Rounding the corner is an unsuspecting florist, arms full of a huge array, and just as Daichi tries to shout a word of warning the dog collides with the florist’s knees.

Flowers go everywhere; dog and human hit the ground in a heap. Daichi considers crying.

“I’m so sorry,” he’s saying before he’s even in earshot of this poor person. “I’m so, so sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him--”

Daichi is interrupted by laughter. Kenta has decided that the florist’s face is a treat and is licking them all over.

“Kenta!” Daichi cries, exasperated. “Kenta, no!”

Kenta finally backs off and returns to Daichi’s side, his tail wagging happily, and gives Daichi’s hand a slurp to add insult to injury. The florist, still giggling, sits up and runs a hand through their hair.

“I could not possibly be any more sorry,” Daichi says, clipping Kenta’s leash to him with a snap and glaring down at the dog. “He’s never done this before.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the florist says with a wave. Daichi looks up to see the head of a daisy stuck in their hair, and he observes for the first time how cute they are, even covered in Kenta’s slobber and leftover droplets of water from the arrangement.

“I’ll pay for whatever damage he caused,” Daichi says, sighing and going to fish his wallet out of his pants, and then remembering he’s in pajamas. He closes his eyes and squeezes his lips together. “I will, I’ll just have to go get my wallet.”

The florist puts a hand on Daichi’s bicep. “I said don’t worry about it,” they say sincerely. They smile sweetly, and oh, Daichi thinks. He’s fucked.

“I could buy you dinner instead,” he says, and then realizes what he’s said, and “shit—I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“I think I’d like that,” says the florist, still smiling, still touching Daichi’s arm. They drop their hand and offer it to Daichi. “Sugawara Koushi. I work in the flower shop just behind you.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi offers, entirely nonplussed. “I’m not normally in sleepwear, and you really don’t have to come to dinner with me.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Sugawara says. “Why don’t you give me your number, and when you get home and you can breathe again, we can message about dinner?”

Kenta barks, and Daichi looks down to see the stupid smile on his face again. He’s a menace, Daichi decides, but for once his terrible behavior worked out for him. He looks back up at Sugawara. “Yeah,” he finds himself saying. “That sounds good to me.”

Sugawara smiles again, and Daichi doesn’t stop thinking about it the whole walk home.


	5. day five: ambition

“Sugawara, Koushi!” Professor Nekomata calls.

Daichi sits down among his fellow Gryffindors and decidedly ignores their greetings in favor of watching his new friend closely. “Azumane, Asahi” had already gone to Hufflepuff, and Daichi squints at their table and sees him gripping a glass of pumpkin juice so tightly that Daichi’s vaguely afraid it’s going to break.

“Slytherin!” calls the Hat, and Koushi smiles brilliantly, blindingly, and hops off the stool to join the Slytherin table, taking Daichi’s hopes of two new friends with him.

Daichi eats in relative silence that night, even as his new Housemates try to engage him in conversation. He can’t place quite why he’s so attached to these two boys he’s never met, only that being with them for the duration of the train ride had felt easy, the only thing that had been easy since his letter had come via owl and changed his life forever. He thinks seriously about going to the Headmaster and requesting a change of House, and goes to bed trying to figure out if he’d look better in green and silver or yellow and black. 

“You’re moping,” Koushi says to him the next morning, and Daichi looks up sharply from the breakfast he mostly hadn’t been eating to find him and Asahi standing next to him. Asahi looks mildly nervous, but Daichi is starting to think Asahi looks mildly nervous all the time.

“I’m—you guys can’t be over here, can you?” he asks uncertainly. “This is the Gryffindor table.”

Koushi rolls his eyes and squeezes in next to him, and Asahi goes around to sit across. “There aren’t laws saying we can’t sit with each other,” Koushi says. “Also, you’re sounding more like Asahi all the time and I already have one constantly anxious friend.”

“Can’t help it,” mumbles Asahi, and Koushi sighs and reaches across the table to take Asahi’s hand, which he’d already offered. 

Daichi wonders if he even has a place among the two of them.

“Look, we have a class together today,” Koushi says, pointing out the Gryffindor/Slytherin double Potions on the schedule for the afternoon. “And you have Transfiguration with Asahi tomorrow.”

“We’ll still get to spend time together at meals and on weekends, too,” Asahi says, his words sounding more confident than his voice. “It won’t be so bad.”

“At least they didn’t send us home, I guess,” Daichi says.

Koushi gets a weird look on his face then, twisted and a little manic, and Asahi opens his mouth and shuts it quickly, and Daichi is confused just long enough to be slugged in the arm with a surprising amount of power.

“Ow!” he exclaims, rubbing his arm, and Koushi’s back to being himself, smiling and examining the schedule.

“Don’t be so negative,” he says, a warning tone in his voice. “It rubs off on Asahi and he hardly needs it.”

Asahi shrugs. “It’s the anxiety.”

Koushi laughs and squeezes Asahi’s hand, and Daichi takes a deep breath and realizes everything’s gonna be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one technically goes in the same universe as  my other Hogwarts AU  which, in the interest of full disclosure, is asadaisuga endgame


	6. day six: fashion

There’s a moment’s hesitation as Suga stands in front of the mirror, holding their skirt in front of them. They’ve done this before plenty of times, dresses and makeup and the like. They know exactly how good they look with winged eyeliner and the curve of their ass revealed in a tight skirt. They know exactly how much Daichi likes taking off that skirt at the end of the night. It’s just that they’ve never done it in front of strangers. Well, never in front of  _ important _ strangers. Strangers like Daichi’s new boss—although Iwaizumi’s not exactly a stranger, Suga muses absently, he’s someone they don't know well—and all of his new colleagues.

“I see your worried face,” Daichi says, coming up behind them and wrapping his arms around their waist. He kisses Suga’s neck, and they shudder under his touch. “I promise it’ll be okay.”

Suga frowns. “I don’t know what worried face you mean.”

Daichi chuckles and holds them tighter. “Iwaizumi already knows you’re non-binary and doesn’t care.”

“I know you’re right,” Suga admits. They look at the skirt in the mirror. It’s conservative, black, knee length, a small slit in the side, and goes well with the button up and tie Suga’s already wearing. The plaid blazer, laying on the bed behind them, brings the outfit together. “You just haven’t been with the company that long, and no one knows you very well yet, and I don’t want to cause any trouble for you.”

“Koushi,” sighs Daichi. He releases Suga and comes to stand in front of them, taking their hands in his. “You’re not causing any trouble by being yourself. Everyone is going to love you, because you’re you, and you’re impossible not to love.”

Suga huffs. “You’re biased.”

“Maybe so,” Daichi says with a shrug. “But I’ve never met anyone yet who could resist your charm. And if anyone,  _ anyone _ , has a problem tonight, I’ll report them to Iwaizumi and he’ll take care of it. If for some reason he doesn’t, which he will, but if he doesn’t, I’ll take care of it myself.”

Suga smiles slightly, one side of their face lifting up as they appreciate the _ fight me _ look smoldering on Daichi’s face. “You always take care of me. I really appreciate it, Dai.”

Daichi’s face warms and softens, and he takes Suga by the chin. “It goes both ways. You take care of me, too.”

“I do. You’re hopeless when it comes to the computer.”

“And you refuse to do the dishes.”

“So we complement each other nicely.”

“Yes,” Daichi agrees. “Yes we do.” He rubs his thumb over the sharp line of Suga’s jaw. “I love you, you know.”

“I do know,” Suga says, and Daichi’s eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles. “I love you, too.” Suga leans up and captures Daichi’s mouth in a sweet kiss, and when they break apart Suga inhales deeply and breathes in Daichi’s calming presence. They turn back to the mirror with a freshly determined look in place on their face and pull the skirt up past their hips. “Help me with the zipper, would you, please?”


	7. day seven: free day

Suga is desperate.

It’s not that they’ve  _ avoiding _ Oikawa, per se, it’s just that there’s pretty much anyone else they’d rather see than him and his new (old) boyfriend at this particular point in their life. 

So, yeah, they’re avoiding him.

It seems no matter where in this mall food court they run, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are there. At this point there’s one table left and they’re going for it when—

“Sorry,” says a stranger, and Suga looks up to see an incredibly handsome man going for the same seat. “Uh. This is awkward.”

“Take it,” Suga says, swallowing hard. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are approaching, and their stomach rolls. “Just, uh, I need a favor.”

“And you’re asking someone you just met?”

They’re so close. “I’ll explain later.”

They lean down and press their lips to the stranger’s, effectively hiding their face. There’s a moment of hesitation on his part before he’s kissing back, albeit it with some caution. His lips are soft, and he smells nice, and it’s a pretty good first kiss for being with someone they’d met literally ten seconds ago.

After a few moments Suga pulls away; Oikawa and Iwaizumi are gone. Suga heaves a sigh of relief.

The stranger wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “What the hell,” he says faintly.

“I’m...so sorry,” Suga says. “I wasn’t thinking. Um. My ex and his new boyfriend were here and I just, panicked.”

“Do you always throw yourself at strangers when you panic?”

“Gotta say, this is the first time.” Suga sighs. “It’s a shame that you think I’m crazy, because you’re really cute and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.”

The stranger grins. “So it’s only cute strangers you make out with in the mall food court?”

“In that moment I would have thrown myself at the ugliest human alive to avoid Oikawa.”

The stranger does a double take. “Oikawa? His boyfriend doesn’t happen to be Iwaizumi, does he?”

“Oh, my gods,” says Suga. “You know him?”

“I work with Iwaizumi,” Daichi says. “That would make you Mr. Refreshing, wouldn’t it?”

_ Refreshing _ . Suga shudders. “Sugawara Koushi, if you don’t mind.”

“Sawamura Daichi.”

“I’m really sorry, again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” says Daichi, waving a hand. “It wasn’t half bad, as far as kisses go. Did you want to sit? A chair opened up there, you could pull it over.”

Suga blinks. “You wouldn’t mind my joining you?”

“I’m intrigued by you,” Daichi admits. “All I know is that you used to date Oikawa, which has to make you a special kind of person to begin with, and that you apparently make out with strangers in mall food courts.”

Suga burns red. “That was just the once, I swear.”

“Just the once for me, too,” Daichi says. “If we have lunch together you’ll be a lot less of a stranger, and then you just say you made out with your friend in the mall food court, if you like. We could even exchange numbers. Be the kind of friends who get meals more often.”

Suga tilts his head. “Are you asking me out? After I assaulted your mouth?”

“It was for a good cause,” says Daichi with a shrug. “I’m not overly worried about it. And to be honest, I think you’re cute, too.”

“Oh,” Suga says, and they’re grinning, and Daichi’s grinning, and Suga wonders what the two of them must look like in that moment, staring at each other and smiling like fools. Suga pulls over the empty chair. “In that case, I guess I could join you.”


End file.
